Miyumi Koyuki
"We'll rise together promise~" Miyumi Koyuki is a celeb type idol who prefers the brand Star's kiss. She is Miyumi~chan's first and main roleplay character. Appearance~ Outside of PriPara, Miyumi's hair is blue and is usually laid down and reaches just under her shoulders or rather a bun. She has sparkiling blackish blue eyes. She is usually seen in school-uniform type clothes or casual clothes. Inside of PriPara, Miyumi has a fair complexion with sparkling, ombre eyes which goes blue to black. Her light blue hair reaches past her waist with short bangs and forelocks to frame her face. She has small curls at the bottom of her hair. She normally wears mature and complex attires that are very fancy and always includes high heels. Personality~ Miyumi is a calm but competitive girl who is also kind-hearted. She always acts like a little sibling to others, but she is also quite mature for her age. She is kind and loves making friends. Her skills are dancing and singing. But, she has a different personality whenever she eats bubblegum. She becomes the ultimate celeb idol and her personality changes from a kind-hearted girl to someone who is heartless. She becomes a bossy leader and likes to say "HMPFF!" Her mother raised her to be the perfect girl, that's why she never tries to fail at anything. Whatever she tries to do, she never fails. Outside of PriPara, she's more competitive and does not have a lot of energy. She's a crybaby and is very shy but when it comes to competing she is determined. She loves her violin because that's what she's good at. Miyumi has a soft spot for puppies, fancy dresses, and cute little tea parties. She says "Suugoiii! Kawaaiii~" in times like these everytime. Relationships~ Family~ Mimi Koyuki~ Her younger sister, whom she loves very much. They always argue but Miyumi really cares about her. Mimi often spends time with Yumi at her practice sessions, and loves going out with her. Mokimi Koyuki~ Her older sister, whom she hates so much. Mokimi is always making Miyumi do all the work and makes her do useless things. Like with Mimi, they also argue a lot but Miyumi still cares about her. Mokimi spends time with Yumi by helping her with her studies and going places to eat or just travelling somewhere. SoYuNi Chorale Honoka Yubinane~ a member of her idol unit, and one of her friends in PriPara. Miyumi admires Honoka’s dedication, despite being talentless at first, and was one of the reasons why Honoka slowly opened up to others and became who she is now. They are very good friends, and understand and respect each other despite their clashing personalities. Miyumi is often the peacekeeper for when the unit's members have disagreements, and is often the one who keeps Honoka back on track when she gets lost. Nini Kaname~ a member of her idol unit, and one of her friends in PriPara. As SoYuNi was close to forming, they had to find a third member who would balance out the group’s flaws. Miyumi knows Nini well enough to entrust her with manager-like duties, such as booking flights, fixing their schedule and giving the team advice, and so, Miyumi is grateful for her. As Nini is the oldest member of SoYuNi Chorale, Miyumi often goes to her for advice—and Nini trusts her to cheer her up when she’s sad, too. Idol~ Trivia~ * She loves to eat. * Her favorite foods are potatoes and french fries. * She has never failed an exam, even if she tries to fail on purpose. * She has OCD. * She loves playing the violin and has won 20 competitions, but has never taken lessons. * If she doesn't become an idol, she'll be a baker. * She loves baking. * She owns The Sugar Spatula. * She is Klara Katarimoto's biggest fan. * She loves Prism Force. Category:Celeb Idol Category:Miyumi~chan Category:Student Category:Female Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Idol Category:ParaPrincess Category:Member of Star's☆Symphony Category:SoYuNi Chorale